In general, a majority of wireless communication devices need to be charged. Notably, many wireless communication devices have different types of wired-connectors. For example, an electrical connection scheme between a battery pack used in a portable wireless communication device and a charger for charging the battery pack with electric energy can include receiving commercial power, converting the commercial power into a voltage and a current corresponding to the battery pack, and supplying the electric energy to the battery pack through terminals of the battery pack. However, the above-mentioned connection scheme necessarily requires wires connecting between the charger and the portable communication device and also requires a user to connect the corresponding wires.
Therefore, in order to overcome the inconvenience caused by a wired charging system (e.g., as described above), wireless charge technologies have been recently developed. In particular, wireless charge systems have been mounted in vehicles so that a portable wireless communication device may be wirelessly charged in the vehicle. Such non-contact wireless charge systems for a vehicle are generally mounted in a center console located between a driver seat and a passenger seat of the vehicle. As a result, problems arise in that space for wires formed in the center console is lacking, and the attention of the driver may be diverted during driving. In addition, an inconvenience is caused when the driver, a passenger in the passenger seat, and a passenger in a rear seat all desire to use the wireless charge system at once.